The Ultimate X Chapter 1: The Remains of Wesker
by TheSodaStudios
Summary: Basically the story is a crossover. The Ultimate X as in The Ultimate Crossover. All worlds collide! See the rest on DeviantArt.


The Ultimate X~ Chapter 1: The Remains of Wesker

Wesker: This world will be mine, if my arch nemesis Chris Redfield wouldn't touch its power to prevent me... I was sacrifice, burned, torn, and swallow. It was the last thing I had, the only power, the power to be, the ruler of this world that is meant to be ruled. My body was swallowed in a dark shadow, knowing only true power was here for me. If I can be set free, then my curse will be gone. Now I am burned up, sore in shallow. It was the foreign thing that ever happen. One day, someone was here. It was a sorcerer. He was called Quan Chi. And when my dead body was came to him, he has lifted me from the undead and wants to rule the same era I was. My body turned normal when he gave me my own soul.

(As the cutscene roles to Quan Chi and Albert Wesker.)

Quan Chi: Ah, a human who wanted to take over the world, interesting. You were surprised my gift to left your soul back to help me rule Earthrealm.

Wesker: *laughs manically* You brought me here, to test subjects to be infected within your power? Here.

Quan Chi: How clever you may ask, the Earthrealm will be in our hands mortal, and you'll prove by helping me rule it.

Wesker: My subjects are already going for it, but it is too late. Alright sorcerer, we'll team. What is your name?

Quan Chi: Quan Chi, I am delivered to rule this place.

Wesker: My name is Albert Wesker, I am delivered to test my subjects and turn them into the Bioshock.

Quan Chi: Controlling souls, I like it. Come.

Wesker: If we want to rule our worlds, we need to merge all of them.

(Wesker's story is reflected back.)

Wesker: Yes Quan Chi, we will. And we will have new villains on our dark side. By merging and colliding other worlds to rule all of them against their suffering will. Why you may ask? Because, I am a God.

(Cutscene roles to Sonic beating Dr. Eggman.)

Dr. Eggman: Blast you dirty little hedgehog!

Sonic: Another day, another eggbusting victory. Quite relaxing now. Well I'm going to Tails.

(As Dr. Eggman's ship is exploded.)

Dr. Eggman: Grrrr. Damn you hedgehog, damn you! I need something more, something more than anything. Hmmm, I should repair the ship now.

Wesker: Hello doctor.

Dr. Eggman: How are you and how did you get here? This place is busted by a damn blue shitty hedgehog.

Wesker: I have a space ship, and its much powerful than this one, you need more than just duct tape.

Dr. Eggman: Yes, I hade a little help with these idiots.

Cubot: Yes yes indeed.

Wesker: Pathetic, we have business here with better minions.

Dr. Eggman: Yes, I'll join you. Only if you have better minions than I have.

Wesker: Alright.

(Dr. Eggman and Wesker went inside of the portal. Cutscene roles with Ryu beating Akuma.)

Ryu: The power of the dragons and the power of the shun goku satsu has been over. I will await you in the end.

Akuma: *Sigh* Another battle lost again.

Quan Chi: Or should I say, vengeance will be ours. If we collided together, we will rule Earthrealm's worlds.

Akuma: The sorcerer. It would be my pleasure to join. I will take in orders and I will destroy the power of the dragons once in for all.

Quan Chi: Then let us go.

(Quan Chi opened up the portal and Akuma jumped in. After all the villains joined forces, heroes will as well. Cutscene roles with Ezio Auditore.)

Ezio: Since I end with Cesare. Minerva, will I find the truth of Altair?

Minerva: You can't now.

Ezio: What do you mean?

Minerva: The templars in the future have the power to prevent time and space to find your truth. They will haunt assassin's and will gain templar order. You must merge in to another world. Someone scatter worlds and collided them together. They were merged together like a jigsaw puzzle. We need to stop this. Ezio, we would want you to take the apple with you.

Ezio: Very well. Arrivederci Minerva.

(Ezio writes a letter to Claudia.)

Ezio: Hey Claudia, I won't come home in weeks, maybe 3 weeks or so. I have an errand to run to. They say that worlds seem to merge one to another and I don't know why. It seems the future templars are raging with fear by their warriors. One world, another world, and every world. So I won't be in Italy for longer. Ci vediamo dopo, Claudia.

(Cutscene roles to Sonic and Tails.)

Sonic: I hope Tails is home today, I'm really getting tired.

(Sonic knocks the door.)

Sonic: Tails are you there?

(There was no answer.)

Sonic: Come on!

(The door open itself.)

Sonic: A note.

Tails: Hey Sonic. If you are reading this I'm gone to make a spaceship. We are in danger again. I heard that Dr. Eggman has join forces with evil. They plan to take over our world and every world. So please wait on me.

Sonic: Hmmmm. So the worlds in danger.

Felicia: And I am scared.

Sonic: Huh?

Felicia: Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Felicia and I was hiding here from danger.

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Hmm, need some help. Actually trying to find a teammate.

Felicia: Yay! This means were on a adventure.

Sonic: Yup, so where were you hiding from?

Felicia: Some guy with makeup on.

Sonic: Um. He doesn't look so nice.

Felicia: Yeah, but he said in his own words "I will steal any soul who comes near me."

Sonic: I'll help. I'll help anyone in danger.

Felicia: I like your attitude.

Sonic: Felicia, I have alot of attitude.

(Felicia jumps on Sonic's back.)

Sonic: Let's party!

(Sonic was running to beat Quan Chi.)

Sonic: Hey, Mr. White Guy. Prepare for showdown.

Quan Chi: Your that hedgehog who wanted to ruined a doctor's rule. You'll serve me in the Netherrealm.

Felicia: Please beat him.

(After a few seconds, Sonic was speeding, dashing, sweeping. Sonic was beating Quan Chi, until Quan Chi grabbed his neck, Felicia scratched Quan Chi. Felicia got back on Sonic's back. Sonic does a couple of kicks and hits it on Quan Chi's face. Quan Chi soon goes through the portal, and send Tarkatan's. Sonic does a killing spree, and killed them all.)

Felicia: Thank you so much.

Sonic: So since the world is in danger. We need to find Tails.

Felicia: Ok.

(Sonic runs to the hills. Cutscene roles to the villains.)

Quan Chi: The pain dwells. I will have his soul, and he will serve me.

Dr. Eggman: I like were this is going.

Covenant King: Should I send my minions, to drop them off to Earth after a few chances.

Wesker: We will wait. Wait until our invasion has begins.

Covenant King: Yes, yes, my master. We will rule this day, forever, and again.

Wesker: This is my remains.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
